Count on Me
by YanksLuver
Summary: Missing scenes from Robin and Patrick's jungle adventure.


**Title **: Count on Me

**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Humor/Romance

**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers **: The jungle adventure stuff.  
**Summary **: Missing scenes from Robin and Patrick's jungle adventure.

**Note **: Thanks for the great feedback on the last part of "Sweet Temptation". I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Well, we all know that there was tons of stuff missing from the whole jungle adventure thing. For starters, how did Robin and Patrick even end up going? I also wanted to fill in some other things. I really wanted more to happen between Patrick and Robin, so I made up some filler scenes. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! Thanks! -Steph

**--- Count on Me: Part 1/1 ---**

Patrick knocked on Robin's door with his free hand, while the left held a tray with two cups of coffee.

"Come on, Robin, open up. I know you're in there. And I know you're nursing one hell of a hangover."

He pounded on the door a few more times until he heard movement.

"Okay. Okay. I'm coming. Just make the pounding stop," she replied groggily from behind the door.

Patrick smiled, as he heard her pad to the door, unlock it, and open it up.

She peered through the crack in the door, her uncombed hair falling in front of her face, eyes half-lidded.

Patrick grimaced at the sight of her. "Yikes. Worse than I expected."

Robin glared at him. "If you came over here to insult me, you can leave."

Patrick pushed on the door and squeezed past her into the room. She groaned, but closed the door behind him.

She pulled her robe tighter around her and walked over to him. "Why are you here?"

He held up the coffee. "I thought you could probably use this."

Robin managed a smile at the gesture and took one of the cups. "Thanks."

She took a sip, as he went on, a grin taking up residence on his lips. "Plus, I figured once you sobered up, we could bang."

Robin's eyes widened in shocked horror. She spit her coffee out, causing it to land all over his face. He blinked a few times.

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?"

He wiped at his face with the back of his hand. "Don't act so shocked. I'm just taking you up on your offer."

"To bang?" she asked, her brow furrowing. "You do know this isn't one of your perverted dreams, right?"

"Nope, it's one of yours."

She sighed. "Okay, you can just leave now. My head's already pounding and you're only making it worse."

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"You wanted to, as you so crudely put it, bang. You offered me mindless, no strings sex last night. "

Robin's mouth dropped open. "I what?"

"You heard me."

Robin sank down into a chair, dropping her head into her hands. "I am never having another alcoholic beverage again...for as long as I live."

Patrick pushed the coffee towards her. "Come on, drink up. Let's get this show on the road."

Robin lifted her eyes to him. "You can't be serious."

"Hey, I was offered something last night. Now being the nice guy that I am, I chose not to take advantage of the situation. But now I'm collecting."

Robin smiled, a mischevious twinkle suddenly appearing in her red eyes. She stood up and moved close to him, her body pressing into his.

Her breath tickled his lips and he wrinkled his nose.

"All right, let's go," she said.

"Maybe you could use a little mouthwash first."

She smiled seductively. "Oh, but I want you now."

"But you haven't even had any coffee yet. I want you to be in peak condition."

"I'm fine. Just fine."

She grabbed ahold of his collar, as she met his gaze and bit at her bottom lip. "You know what I could use though?"

"What?" Patrick asked, finding himself still filled with desire for her, even in her less than appealing condition.

"A nice, hot shower," she said, as she leaned in close to his ear.

Patrick's eyes widened, as she pulled him by the collar into the bathroom. She opened the shower door and then gave him a gentle shove in. He smiled at her, as he waited for her to enter. Instead, she reached for the shower knob and turned it on. Cold water came spewing out, drenching Patrick.

"What the hell!" he screamed, as he backed up against the wall.

She smiled. "And you could use a cold shower. Thanks for the coffee."

Robin left the bathroom, barely suppressing a laugh.

---

A half hour later, Patrick emerged from the bathroom. He'd spent the last thirty minutes blow drying his clothes.

"How was your shower?" Robin asked with a smirk, as she sipped the remains of her coffee and lounged on the couch.

He plopped down next to her on the couch and smiled. "Refreshing."

"Glad to hear it."

"So about-..."

She pointed a finger at him. "If you say the word 'bang' again, I'm going to snap your precious little fingers."

Patrick raised his eyebrows. "Noted."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Patrick grinned. "Hmm, I wonder who else you propositioned last night who's coming to collect."

Robin rolled her eyes and went to answer the door, surprised to find Lulu and Dillon.

Dillon and Lulu stared at Robin. Dillon stammered. "Wow, you look...I don't know...Did you do something different with your hair? I mean, not bad different, but-..."

"I have a hangover," Robin stated flatly, as she left them standing at the door and rejoined Patrick on the couch.

Lulu and Dillon walked inside and closed the door behind them. Lulu's eyes landed on Patrick. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company."

"He was just leaving."

Patrick smiled and settled into the couch. "No, I wasn't."

Robin groaned and then looked at Lulu. "So, what can I do for you, Lulu?"

Lulu pulled a piece of paper out of her purse and handed it to her. Robin's eyes widened at the Wanted notice for her father, Luke and Holly.

Dillon gestured to it. "It's all over the Internet."

Robin shook her head. "Oh my God, what have our fathers gotten themselves into now?"

Lulu shrugged. "I don't know, but I think we have to go after them. They're in trouble."

"They're always in trouble, Lulu. They don't know how to function otherwise. They feed off of chaos and danger."

Lulu sighed, her voice growing soft. "Robin, I'm really scared for my dad. We're just starting to get to know each other. I don't want to lose him."

Patrick raised his hand, like a child in school. "Um, I'm sorry, what exactly do you expect Robin to do? She's a doctor. She didn't exactly inherit the superspy genes."

Robin glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that you told me yourself you hate violence and just want to be safe. We all know you hate risk and don't know how to be spontaneous. I'm just trying to figure out what they expect you to do."

"I can be spontaneous, Patrick. If I want to be, that is."

"If you say so."

"Fine, how's this for spontaneous?" She turned to Lulu. "We leave in twenty minutes."

Patrick's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? You're not seriously considering going, are you?"

"I'm not considering it. I'm going."

Patrick laughed. "Okay, you don't have to do something stupid just to prove a point to me."

"This isn't about you. I need to do this for my dad," Robin said.

"You're insane. What about work?"

"I'll take a few personal days. Family emergency."

Patrick thought for a minute, his eyes scanning her face. "Well, what if your father or Luke is hurt? What if they need surgery? You're not a surgeon."

Robin's brow furrowed. "Are you trying to get me to ask you to come?"

"I just think you should be as prepared as possible. You have no idea what kind of trouble they're in. I could come in handy."

Robin shrugged. "Do what you want. If you want to come, fine. I won't stop you."

Patrick smiled and clapped his hands together. "Sounds like a plan."

"Just don't get in my way," Robin added.

Patrick grinned. "I wouldn't dream of it."

---

Robin settled into her seat with an exaggerated sigh. She leaned her elbow on the armrest and placed her head in her palm. Patrick smiled at her, as he sat down.

"So, we've got a long flight ahead of us. Any ideas on what we should to do to occupy our time?" he asked with a grin. "I've got a few."

"You can do whatever you want. As for me...Well, here's a rundown of what I'm going to do. First, I'm going to sleep. Then, I'm going to sleep. Lastly, I'm going to sleep."

Patrick's lips turned downward. "Well, I can see you're going to be great company."

"Stop talking. Now," she said, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I remember the first time I ever went on a plane," Patrick said.

Robin groaned. "Oh my God!"

"I was six and we were going to Disney World."

She glared at him. "Do you work at being this annoying or does it just come naturally?"

"I like to believe it's a natural talent." He went on, as Robin closed her eyes again, "So, we're on the plane, when it gets hijacked."

Robin's eyes opened and she turned to him. "Shut up, it did not."

"No, just checking to see if you were listening."

"I'm trying very hard not to, but since you won't stop talking I don't seem to have much of a choice. Finish your stupid story, so I can go to sleep."

"How do you know it's stupid?"

"Just a hunch."

"Okay, well, I smuggled my pet mouse, Chester, onto the plane."

"Yup, I was right," she muttered.

"Let me finish," he said.

She rolled her eyes as he went on, grinning, "I let Chester loose just as the flight attendants were serving lunch."

Robin's eyes widened. "So you've always been this annoying then."

He ignored her. "Chester climbed up one of the carts and crawled under one of the lids covering the food. The food went to this old lady sitting across from me. When she picked up the lid, there was Chester looking up at her. She screamed and her dentures came flying out of her mouth. They landed in the toupee of the man sitting in front of her."

Robin brought her hand up to cover her mouth. "Oh my God!"

Patrick smiled proudly. "And that is why I am banned from American Airlines for life."

Robin shook her head. "Noah must have wanted to kill you."

"He tried to throw me off the Flying Dumbo ride."

Robin chuckled. "I bet you have a thousand stories like that."

"Let's just say I've always been a challenge." Patrick tilted his head, as he eyed her. "So what about you? What's the worst thing you did as a kid?"

"I was a model child."

"Read as: boring."

Robin's mouth dropped open. "I was not boring. Being well-behaved is not synonmous with boring, Patrick."

"Uh, yeah it is. Come on, there must be something. Maybe you passed a note in class at some point."

A smile pulled at Robin's lips. "Okay, there was this one thing, but I've never admitted this to another soul, so you have to promise not to tell anyone."

He made a motion with his finger across his chest. "Cross my heart."

Robin took a deep breath. "I was eight years old. My father brought home this rock from one of his adventures. It looked like a normal rock, but it supposedly had some sort of treasure hidden inside. Anyway, he told me not to touch it, but I brought it into school to show to my class, telling them this great story about how my dad got it and how it had a treasure inside. They didn't believe me. So, at recess, I took it outside and my classmates and I worked at breaking it open. Well, the bell rang before we could do it and when I looked back down, the rock was gone. So I found another rock that could pass for it and then replaced it, without my dad knowing."

Patrick raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. "What's so bad about that?"

"Well, the next week, my dad went off again and he was supposed to hand the rock over to this guy in exchange for some other priceless artifact. But when he did, the guy broke it open and realized it was a fake. He thought my dad was trying to cross him and held him captive for a week."

Robin bit at her lip guiltily, as Patrick's mouth dropped open. "Wow, you've got me beat."

Robin covered her face with her hands. "I know! I'm horrible!"

Patrick pulled her hands away from her face and smiled. "Making a mistake does not make you horrible, Robin. It makes you human."

"My father could have been killed, Patrick! All because of me!"

"And Chester could have caused the plane to crash, but he didn't. There's no point in wallowing in 'what if's'."

"If my father ever found out-..." she said, her voice trailing off.

Patrick grinned, "Great, now I have a conversation starter with your father. And here I was afraid we'd have nothing to talk about."

Robin glared at him. "If you do, I swear I'll-..."

"What?" he asked challengingly, a smile playing across his lips.

Her brow furrowed. "Something really bad...and mean...and painful."

"You've got nothing," he said with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

"Patrick, you promised."

"You can't trust a cross your heart promise. Never settle for anything less than a pinky swear."

Robin groaned, as she placed her head in the palm of her hand.

---

Patrick swatted at his neck for the fifteenth time and groaned. "What is with all these bugs!"

Robin rolled her eyes. "Gee, Patrick, I don't know. What were you expecting to find in the jungle? Bunnies?"

"Did you bring bug spray?" he asked her.

Robin shook her head. "No."

His eyes widened. "No? Are you kidding me?"

"I packed in twenty minutes. So I forgot the bug spray. You could have brought your own."

"What did you bring exactly?"

"A guidebook," she said, smiling and holding it up.

"Great, so at least we'll be able to identify the bug that kills me," he muttered.

Dillon chuckled, as he watched their exchange. Robin and Patrick turned to look at him.

"What?" Robin asked.

Dillon shrugged. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

"You laughed," Patrick said. "Why?"

"It was nothing. I was just thinking you two are like those great old time movie couples who bicker and banter back and forth, while fighting their attraction to each other."

Robin and Patrick exchanged a look.

Robin lowered her eyes to the ground, as Patrick licked at his lips and nodded. "That's right. You're a movie geek."

"Geek? I'm in school studying-..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You see everything like it's a movie happening in front of you. So I guess you would be the goofy sidekick who provides the comic relief."

Lulu laughed, eliciting an icy glare from Dillon. Her smile quickly faded.

Dillon frowned. "Goofy? Excuse me?"

Patrick nodded. "Yeah, you know, the guy no one takes seriously."

"People take me seriously."

"Sure they do."

Robin pulled at Patrick's arm, so they could keep moving. "Leave him alone, Patrick."

They continued on, until Patrick let out a little moan. Robin rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What now?"

"I'm starving. I haven't had a thing to eat since that little bag of peanuts they gave us on the plane. Did you pack anything to eat?"

Robin shook her head. "No, I didn't pack anything to eat."

"Way to be prepared, Robin. I can see your parents taught you great survival skills. Well, I guess we could always eat your guidebook."

"You know what? It's like traveling with a five year old."

Patrick flashed her a grin. "Are we there yet?"

"Funny," Robin said, feigning a smile.

"Do you think I'm goofy?" Dillon asked Lulu, as they trailed behind Robin and Patrick.

"Your hair kind of is."

Dillon patted his hair self-consciously. "But I've totally toned it down."

"It looks good," she said flatly.

Dillon frowned. "You do think I'm goofy, don't you? You think I should be more like him," Dillon said, gesturing to Patrick. "You know, all 'I'm sexy and...brilliant and...charming'."

"But you're funny."

"Thank you, we've already established that. I am the comic relief. Do you know anything about the comic relief's role in movies? It's thankless. He never gets the girl, he never gets to be the hero, and sometimes...sometimes...he dies."

Lulu sighed. "You're not going to die."

"How do you know? There are big things in this jungle with very sharp teeth that would probably find my sense of humor and my goofy hair very appealing."

Lulu simply shook her head.

Robin turned to Patrick. "Would you stop?"

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything."

"You're whimpering, like a sad, hungry, little dog."

"I don't whimper."

"Uh, yeah, you do."

Just then, Patrick stopped in his tracks. He pointed to something on the ground in front of him, his eyes wide. "What is that? Is that a snake?"

Robin walked over to it and looked down, smiling. She knelt down and picked it up, revealing it to be a stick.

"Here's your big, scary snake, Patrick."

His face flooded with red. "It looked like a snake from up here."

"Actually, it looked like a stick. Maybe you should look in my guidebook to see what real snakes look like."

"Thanks for the offer," he said, swallowing hard, "But I'd rather not."

Robin eyed him for a moment, until realization dawned on her. "You're afraid of snakes."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm not afraid. I'm just not fond of them."

"Unbelievable. Fearless Dr. Drake is scared of snakes."

"I'm not scared, but even if I was, who cares? Indiana Jones was scared of snakes. How cool was he?"

"Hey, who's the movie geek now?" Dillon said.

Patrick raised an eyebrow, as he turned around to look at him. "Why? Because I referenced one of the most popular action heroes of all time? It's not like I can recite the movies word for word."

Dillon looked down at the ground, mumbling, "Some people would find that impressive."

"Yeah, they're called other movie geeks," Patrick added.

Robin swatted at Patrick's arm, as Dillon stalked off. "Why are you giving him such a hard time?"

Patrick shrugged. "Passes the time."

"Huh. I never considered cruelty as a hobby. You're always opening my eyes to new things, Patrick," she said with a toothless smile.

"I try."

Robin rolled her eyes and walked ahead to meet up with Dillon. Lulu hung back, letting her eyes slowly scan Patrick from head to toe and offering him a smile. He flashed her a dimpled one in return.

"Get back to me in a few years when you're legal."

"Actually, just one year. I'm seventeen." Patrick shook his head goodnaturedly, as Lulu went on. "So what's going on with you and Robin?"

Patrick raised his brow. "What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

Lulu scoffed. "I may not be legal, but I'm not stupid either. You're the only person here who doesn't have a reason to be here. Robin and I are here for our fathers. And Dillon is having his very own cinematic adventure."

"And I'm here as a doctor."

"If there's even a need for a doctor, I'm sure Robin could handle it." She shook her head. "Nope, I'm not buying it."

"Well, I wasn't selling anything."

"Yes, you were. And it was a load of crap."

Patrick tilted his head at her. "I'm interested to hear what it is you think you know about me. What wisdom have you gleaned from your Seventeen magazine and your Lindsay Lohan movies?"

Lulu rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm Luke's Spencer's daughter. Let's just say I'm not your normal teenage girl." She paused and then added, "But I can read people. I see through their crap. And you're like an open book. You've got it bad for Robin."

Patrick laughed. "That's funny. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe you're the comic relief."

Lulu shook her head. "Men don't just invite themselves on potentially dangerous trips to the middle of nowhere unless they've got it bad for a woman. You didn't do this out of the goodness of your heart or to provide medical assistance. You did it for her. To help her, to be close to her, to protect her, to show her you care but in that passive male way that's so irritating."

Patrick lowered his eyes. "You think you have me all figured out."

"I know I do."

He lifted his eyes to hers. "Well, I think you'll find that I'm a little more complicated than that."

---

Three hours later, they came upon the villa and found Luke, Robert, and Holly. Luke and Robert were less than happy to see their daughters, who were undeservedly devoted to them. Robin was beginning to think the whole thing was a mistake. Not only was her father an ungrateful jerk, but Patrick was now passing the time by shamelessly flirting with Holly. Robin couldn't take it anymore and walked over to them.

He raised his eyes to her, as she spoke. "Could I speak with you a minute?"

"You know, you have a nasty habit of interrupting me when I'm speaking to beautiful, interesting women." Patrick smiled at Holly. "She wants me all to herself. She's very territorial."

Robin rolled her eyes in annoyance and grabbed his arm, pulling him out of his chair. She dragged him to a corner of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Well, a moment ago, I was having a perfectly pleasant conversation-..."

"She's practically old enough to be your mother. She used to be my step-mother. And, in case you didn't realize or have forgotten, she witheld the antidote for money and nearly killed me, along with many others."

"We all make mistakes. She told me she deeply regrets that."

"And you believed her?"

"She said it in a very believable way."

"Which means what? She had her foot up your pant leg at the time?"

Patrick grinned. "Come on now, we just met."

"Oh, right. You have standards."

"You know, if you're jealous, just say so."

"I'm not jealous. I just thought even you wouldn't find her attractive, considering who she is and what she's done."

"I like to think I have an open mind. I don't judge people before I get to know them."

Robin laughed. "Oh, that's funny, it really is. Because I remember you telling me exactly who you thought I was pretty much right after we met."

"You're an exception. I guess there are some people who just get to me more than others."

Robin sighed. "It's like talking to a brick wall. Go. Go ahead. Marry her for all I care."

Patrick chuckled. "I think you forgot who you're talking to."

Robin nodded, her lips pursed. "That's right. No long haul for you. I keep forgetting that those words are obscene to you."

Robin shook her head and walked away from him.

---

Robin placed her pillow down on the ground and lay down. A moment later, Patrick did the same. He turned to her, supporting his head with his hand.

He grinned. "I always knew we'd end up here eventually."

"You mean the jungle?" she replied with a smile.

"If only there weren't all these other people around," he said huskily.

"Yeah, like my evil ex-stepmother you've been flirting with."

Patrick shrugged. "She's a distraction."

"And what exactly do you need distracting from?"

Patrick's eyes slowly scanned her face, stopping at her lips. "From what I can't have."

Robin lowered her eyes. "Well, whose fault is that?"

"Yours," he replied.

Robin lifted her eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You couldn't just let yourself have a little fun with me. You had to try to make it into something more."

Robin let out a breath. "Yeah, what was I thinking? That's like trying to buy a rental car. You just don't do that. You drive it until it's no longer of use to you and then you return it, so someone else can take it for a ride."

Patrick's brow wrinkled. "Did you just compare me to a rental car?"

She grinned. "Well, you smell better, but, yeah, I did."

Patrick offered her a crooked smile, saying softly. "Okay, but I think you're forgetting how good the ride can be."

Robin's grin faded, as he turned away from her.

---

"No way. Absolutely not," Robin said, as she crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head sharply.

"I think it's a great idea. Maybe the best I've ever heard," Patrick said with a smile in Robin's direction.

Lulu looked at Robin. "Come on, it's our only chance. They're not going to think a bunch of horny young people are harboring fugitives."

"How about you and Dillon be the," Robin raised her fingers up to make air quotes," 'horny young people' and Patrick and I will be the responsible chaperones?"

"How responsible could we be if we're letting them make out in front of us?" Patrick asked with a smirk.

Robin offered him an icy glare. "You're not helping."

"I wasn't trying to," he replied with a grin.

Luke sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Come on, Robin, just make out with the guy! He's not bad looking, maybe a little smarmy-..."

"Hey!" Patrick said.

Luke ignored his protest. "Look, I wouldn't let my daughter within fifty feet of him, but Robert doesn't seem to mind and we don't have time to debate this!"

Robert shrugged and Robin sighed in defeat. "Fine. How do you want to do this?"

Patrick smiled, "Well, I've got a few ideas."

Robin ignored him and looked at Lulu and Dillon. Lulu grabbed an afghan and put it around they're shoulders. Dillon gestured to the bathtub.

"Get in the bathtub."

Robin's brow creased. "Excuse me?"

"Get in the bathtub. It seems like one of those kooky romantic adventure movie things to do."

"Except we're not in a movie," Robin reminded him.

"No, but it's kind of like being in one. You just play a part. You pretend."

"Come on, Robin. It looks awfully comfy," Patrick said.

Robin groaned and walked over to the tub, as Patrick followed her. "Fine. Get in."

"I like a woman who takes charge," Patrick said, he climbed into the tub.

Robin bit at her bottom lip, as she tried to decide how she was going to do this exactly.

"What are you waiting for?"

"What am I supposed to do? Just climb on top of you?"

"You've done it before. And quite well, I might add," he said, his eyes twinkling.

Robin slowly lifted her leg and he raised his arms up, placing his hands around her waist and helping her inside. She settled down next to him.

"Okay, you're going to have to get your elbow out of my ribs," she said, grimacing.

"Well, your knee is digging into my leg."

She shifted positions and let out a breath. "I knew this was a bad idea. It's never-..."

Patrick silenced her by cupping her face with his hand and covering her mouth with his. She was caught by surprise, her eyes remaining open for a second, before she felt herself involuntarily melt into him. She brought her hand up to the back of his head, her fingers grasping the hair at the nape.

Just when she thought she could maybe, someday, forget how amazingly good it felt to have him touch her, something like this would happen.

Robin pulled back, whispering into his lips, "You're awfully good at playing pretend."

"Who's pretending?" Patrick replied softly, before bringing his lips back to hers, as Lulu and Dillon moved to the door.

---

Robin could still feel Patrick's lips on hers. He didn't want to stop. Not with her father standing over them, not when the phone rang. And she didn't want him to stop either. Unfortunately, they didn't have a choice and now he was leaving.

Why did she suddenly feel so empty? This man just did something to her. He infuriated her, annoyed her to no end, but whenever she wasn't around him she was counting down the minutes until she'd see his face again, hear his voice. He definitely drove her crazy in more ways than one.

Patrick touched her arm, as he came to stand by her side. "I'm sorry to just leave you like this."

"It's okay. You need to help Sam. Thank you for coming. We didn't need your medical expertise, but-..."

"That's not why I came," he replied softly, cutting her off.

Robin arched her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I came for you."

"Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know you don't need my protection. That became painfully clear when you nearly beheaded me killing that snake," he said with a chuckle. He paused, his tone becoming serious again. "I just wanted to do this for you. You can't count on your father being there for you. I want you to know you can count on me."

Robin could feel her throat begin to tighten. "Oh, that's very nice. Thank you."

He nodded and began to turn away to walk outside, when Robin caught his arm. He turned back to her.

"You know you can count on me too, right?" she said.

He smiled. "Yeah, I think you proved that with the whole risking your career to save my life and my father's."

"Well, I just wanted to make sure."

"I"ve always known I could count on you, Robin. I wanted to make sure you knew the same."

Robin nodded, her smile suddenly growing playful.

He eyed her for a long moment, before finally asking, "What?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you're always going on about how boring and predictable my life is, how I never do anything spontaneous, I never take a risk. But I bet you never flew off to the jungle on a whim before you met me."

"That's true. Maybe I need to adjust my evaluation of you and your life."

"Maybe you do."

He looked at her for a long moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but then snapped it shut. Robin's face fell, as she wondered what he had stopped himself from saying. He then bowed his head and turned on his heel, heading outside.

Robin watched him go, sensing that something between them had shifted. She didn't know what exactly, but she hoped things would be different between them once they returned home. She wanted to be able to count on him in every way imaginable.

**---------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph 


End file.
